Fukanouji Mizuakari
Fukanouji Mizuakari is a Rouge Shinigami who used to be the 3rd Seat of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, later getting promoted to the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Yoruichi Shihoin and a high ranking member of the Onmitsukido. He later defected and joined the criminal organization, the Dark Shifters, but soon after left them and joined up with another Rouge Shinigami, Seke Miyamoto, one of his old comrades in the Onmitsukido. Even though being Rouge Shinigami, the two of them do occasionally aid the Soul Society in their life threatening battles, even if it is only to their own benefit in the end. Appearance Fukanouji Mizuakari is a very tall man with extremely long, orange hair tied in a messy ponytail in the back, and has an ear ring in each of his ears. At all times he wears a red kimono which shows his bare chest partially, and white robes partially covering the bottom of the kimono; when shirtless, he can be seeing having very defined and robust muscular features. He has blazing red eyes, and always keeps his signature katana sheathed in red sheath on his left side at all times; the katana in question looks just like a regular katana, with a black hilt, and a black, square shaped hilt guard. On his feet he wears black, healess sandles, which he often removes for tough battles, and has bandages covering his feet and hands for unknown reasons. He also has a large, X-Shaped scar on his left cheek, which was placed on him during a currently unknown, yet supposedly particularly difficult battle during his past with a rival Samurai, which is the only time that a Samurai has ever wounded him since he was a child, and the only wound he's ever received by other Samurai that was so severe that it would never actually go away or heal up completely. Personality Fukanouji is usually a very reserved and silent person, who rarely speaks at all, let alone against his superiors. He has no qualms about killing those whom he's ordered to, and does it swiftly with no complaints, and without so much as a word uttered. Due to his past, he tends to keep himself at a distant from most people he meets, with the fear constantly lurking inside of him that he'll get too attached to them and they'll end up dying on him. Despite his outwardly cruel and apathetic personality, he does appear to have an amount of hidden compassion for children and women, and will go out of his way to save them from danger or their deaths whenever he can; although he does his work first, (weather it be in the Gotei 13, and later on the Dark Shifters, and later on working under Seke Miyamoto), he does like to put priority to this if he can. He also appears to hate anyone who picks on or torments anyone who can't defend themselves currently, or are obviously inferior to them power wise, and will enjoy brutally murdering them if he comes across them during his travels. He has a strong sense of honor, which is said to be almost unrivaled by nearly anyone else in the world, which often causes him to get involved in major or minor skirmishes that he would have normally not had any involvement in whatsoever. Above everything else, however, he cares deeply for his family. Although he claims that this is partially a natural behavior of his, this was only made even more intense and apparent due to the deaths of both of his parents during the Fourth Shinigami-Hollow War, which he attempted with all his might and power but still failed to prevent when it occurred. Because of this, he cares deeply for his only two remaining family members that he knows are alive, those being his two brothers, Shun Mizuakari and Hoheto Mizuakari. This gives him much pain due to the fact that both of his brothers are still in the Gotei 13 and are attempting to hunt him down. Despite the two of them being enemies now, Fukanouji has tried and failed to end his brother's life, due to him still possessing a great amount of love for them, being unable to remove these feelings from his heart; luckily for him he's skilled enough to usually defeat Hoheto and Shun without killing them, only leaving very little damage on them at once. History Plot Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Grandmaster Hoho Grandmaster Kido Expert Hakuda Expert Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Hollowification Resurrection Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Shinigami Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:Dark Shifters Category:Former 1st Division Members Category:Former 2nd Divison Members Category:Former Onmitsukido Members Category:Former Gotei 13 Members Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Grandmasters Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Grandmasters Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Experts Category:Visored